Aquel fatídico día
by UnwrittenxHistory
Summary: Una pequeña historia dedicada al recuerdo del 11 de Septiembre del 2001.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada: **Nada. Me gustaría subir un segundo capítulo de esto, que relataría el hablar de distintas naciones en la actualidad, el tabú de esto más que nada... otro punto de vista. Siento que se puede hacer más que una historia de amor con esto; ¿Les parece otro capítulo? Mientras haya sólo un lector por mi está bien.

**Síntesis: **Dolor, dolor, dolor. Me gustaría hacer conciencia CON EL 11S.

**Pareja:** Ninguna. Quizás si subo otro capítulo agregue algo.

**Aclaración: **Nada me pertenece ni los personajes, ni el computador (creo que sí...), ni las cosas que aparecen randomente en la historia. Lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo para la entretención de quien escribe (yo) y quien lee (tú).

**Agradecimientos:** Más que nada una pequeño recuerdo de todo lo que pasó el 11 de Septiembre del 2001.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquel catastrófico día. <strong>

Había tanto humo alrededor, tanto. No exageraba al pensar ello, para nada si a penas podía ver. Los ojos cielo del chico ardían y se tornaban grises. Grises como el lugar, como el cielo de su amada ciudad. Tosió repetidas veces mientras se adentraba en el humo, tosía y tosía, tapando su boca como podía mientras que esperaba poder respirar un poco mejor. Nada, paró la tos pero se sentía horrible respirar, hasta era una mejor idea dejar de respirar y dejarse caer ahí mismo. Pero él no podía, jamás se rendía y esta no sería la primera ocasión. No, jamás. Siguió caminando entre los muchos escombros ¿Desde hace cuanto que estaba ahí? Ahora no era momento de pensar eso, aunque quisiera respuestas no las obtendría en esta nube de malestar. Recordaba con borrosidad quedar estupefacto en plena calle, sentir como su cuerpo se contraía por dentro y su corazón subía hasta la garganta. Se sentía terrible. En ese momento recordó no moverse, escuchar gritos, muchos gritos y sentir una desesperación inmensa al recordar que justamente al lado de aquella horrible imagen de destrozos se encontraba alguien a quien tanto quería.

Ahora volvió al infierno, al escuchar un quejido. Procuró llamar por alguien con vida mientras se acercaba al lugar del gemido. Era una niña... ¡Una niña! ¿Qué había hecho esa pobre chiquita para merecer encontrarse en este infierno? Pero eso... eso no fue lo más impactante que sus ojos apreciaron ese segundo. Había un brazo. Un brazo debajo de los escombros. Un maldito brazo sin vida. Él abrazó a la pequeña, no recordaba bien como lucía entre tanto humo y su visión borrosa con los lentes sucios. Pero él jamás olvidará aquel chaleco rojo. No, aún lo recuerda con claridad. Los cinco botones que adornaban la parte delantera y el primero sin abotonar. Tampoco olvidará la fuerza con que la pequeña se aferró a él y luego, se aferró al brazo. Suplicó que lo deje, que deje a su madre. Lo más doloroso fue ver cuando la niña lo soltaba, sin dejar de llorar amargamente en silencio.

Eso fue desastroso. Más que desastroso. Nunca intercambió palabras más que un "What's your name?" y una contestación de "Alison? Pretty name. I'm Alfred." Ninguna otra palabra más mientras bajaba del edificio que ahora era más que un montón de escombros. Era eso, una pirámide de cosas destrozadas, montón de cosas arrancadas del alma americana.

Ahora caminaba respirando mejor, mientras dejaba a la niña con unos médicos que atendían un millar de gente más a parte de la pequeña, pero que cumplían encargándose de mantenerlos vivos a todos. Cuanta presión se veía en sus caras, cuan desesperados estaban por querer recibir más gente. No importaba si podían haber millones, claro que no. Eso significaba vida, vida que por un simple estrés o correr de aquí para allá valían. Valían mucho.

Él aún no podía creer lo que veía, lo que estaba siendo testigo. No lo creía y quizás por eso escuchó un ruido sordo pasar por el cielo y luego, otro más. Un sonido atroz de destrucción. Su cuerpo tembló, tembló tanto que estuvo a punto de caer, pero si caía temía el no poder ponerse en pie otra vez. Levantó la vista. Estaba sordo, quizás un tímpano se le había reventado o quizás no. No, eso no pasó porque luego de unos segundos escuchó gritos y más gritos. Gemidos de animales siendo torturados, pero eran emitidos por personas. Personas que eran torturadas y que nada hicieron. Personas que dejaban a su familia, seres queridos y todo en este mundo terrenal. Se escuchaba dolor por todos lados, sólo dolor... nada más.

Lloró, podría ser. No lo sabía pero corrió hacia la torre que estaba siendo destruida sin importa si caería esta encima suyo, él sería el héroe que en sus manos podría sostenerlas. Eso creyó. Siempre creyó que era el héroe.

Ahora podía ver cuan frágil era la vida de los humanos, cuan frágil e impactante eran las catástrofes para un país y sentía como se conmovía su nación, no solo él, todo el mundo. Quería creer que le ayudarían, le tenderían una mano ahora, ahora cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora cuando un héroe pedía ser salvado.

Comenzó a respirar agitado cuando se dio cuenta que había subido por las escaleras al tercer piso, viendo gente caminar y caminar. Buscaba algo, busca a alguien. Siguió subiendo hasta el séptimo piso, no sentía por la adrenalina el dolor de sus piernas ni el ardor de los pulmones, no sentía nada más que desesperación. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Abría salido? No, esa fue su respuesta cuando vio a una muchacha de cara bonita y cuerpo dotado ayudar a dos personas por si sola. Una en cada hombro. Una mujer embarazada y el otro un joven con un pie indescriptiblemente destrozado por los escombros. Sintió vértigo y alegría, corrió a donde la chica, tomó a la mujer y ambos bajaron junto, sin cruzar ni palabras ni miradas, sin querer decir "we've fallen".

Un paso fuera del edificio y los sonidos de la ambulancia, bomberos y policía era la orquesta en ese momento. Cubrían los gritos, la mayoría de ellos. Era cuando él recordó esa llamada, de la misma mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

- Al.. Alfred...

- What's up girl?

- ... Turn around...

Eso fue toda la conversación. Todo lo que necesitó para voltearse y ver el humo salir de la torre. Todo lo que necesito para ver su mundo caer como una pirámide de cartas. Si era un sueño, era muy vivido. Y no quería pensar que esto fuera un recuerdo, lo haría sufrir más. No habló, tuvo la posibilidad de hablar con la mujer que cooperaba con los paramédicos pero no lo hizo. Le dedicó una mirada de lamento, de angustia. Se marchó. Otra vez corriendo por más sobrevivientes.

Pasaron segundos cuando le ofrecieron una absurda ayuda, era fuerte pero aún así aceptó. Aceptó llevar la chaqueta de rescatista y un casco. Caminaba a paso apresurado mientras se adentraba a subir las escaleras. Subía, subía y seguía subiendo con angustia hasta llegar al punto que no pudo subir más, no por agotamiento... ya no existían más un piso destrozado como de videojuego, no era real. Había.. no había suelo, eso no existía. Todo era escombros, cuerpos, escombros y desastre. Papeles aquí, allá y cuerpos. Nada parecía verse claro, todo era un conjunto de algo que no tenía nombre ante sus ojos, todo era la _conflagración_ de Estados Unidos. Habló, gritó, llamó pero nadie acudió. Con la linterna iluminaba todo los cuerpos tirados pero ninguno reaccionó. Estaban muertos... ¡Estaban jodidamente muertos! Sintió una impotencia tal que volteó a todos los cuerpos con brutalidad, nada. Intentó subir más pero no podía y escuchó algo que le rompió el corazón. No era nada menos que voces, voces atrapadas del piso de arriba. De tres o cuatro pisos arriba, entre estos no existía nada, todo era un techo inalcanzable. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer tanto daño? ¿Cómo? Él no tenía respuesta, ahora era cólera. Impotencia misma al no poder subir con las personas a ayudar. Lo intentó, lo intentó de un millón de formas en su mente y físicamente un millón más. Nada. Nada conseguía acercarlos hasta escuchar un quejido. Era un hombre, se movía debajo de unos escombros que los quitó como pluma. No se veía bien, para nada. Era horrendo. Sumamente horrendo ver el charco de sangre debajo de él y esas piernas no existentes... Jamás caminaría ese hombre. Jamás.

No pensó dos veces más cuando volvió a dar paso para levantar el cuerpo y sacarlo de ahí. Prometió que volvería, lo gritó y la gente seguía en sus intentos por buscar una forma de bajar de aquel piso pero no podrían saltar tanto, resistir cruzar ese vació que había dejado los escombros. Corría, jadeaba pero no se rendía, no aún cuando dejó al caballero con los asistentes.

Escuchó una voz, esa misma voz, diciendo lo mismo.

- Turn around...

Lo hizo, lo hizo lo más rápido que podía y sus ojos no lo podían volver a creer. Todo se desplomaba, literalmente. La torre caía como si se tratara de nada, caía hacia abajo, en un efecto dominó piso por pido. ¿Y la gente? Él prometió volver, lo prometió. Nunca lo cumpliría. Sintió el peso en su espalda, el peso de todas esas vidas, el peso de muchas más y el peso de la torre que caía y la que amenazaba por caer. Todo, todo eso en su espalda. Sus piernas temblaron, temblaron fuertemente y calló de rodillas, dejando que de sus ojos color cielo comenzara a llover, incesantemente lloró por unos segundos. Golpeó con fuerza el suelo, no importaba que daño se hiciera. Ya no sabía que importaba. No importaba nada. Parecía que a su alrededor todo caía, todo era jodidamente irreal y doloroso, doloroso como nada. Siguió golpeando mientras sollozaba con palabras lastimadas y mal pronunciadas por el ahogo en su pecho.

No quedaba nada, nada en lo absoluto. Donde ayer hubo una enorme torre que se alzaba a rozar las nubes y rascar el cielo hoy era escombros, hoy era nada.

Sintió pasos cercas y una voz un tanto amable acercarse, arrodillarse y pronunciar.- Tú eres Alfred, tú eres américa y debes jurar que tus rodillas no volverán a tocar el suelo.. por lo más sagrado.. ¡Levántate! - Aquellas palabras fueron la fuerza suficiente para ver a la rubia de cortos cabellos mirarle apenada, dolida y inundada en lágrimas, lágrimas de la nación, ella era_ su_ nación llorando. Sus ojos eran mares que se desbordaban pero su mano seguía firme en alzarse para ayudar al americano.

Ayudarle...

Sacó fuerzas para levantarse una vez más, abrazar a la muchacha y correr al siguiente asalto que le daba la vida. Correr hacia los escombros, no a la otra torre...

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer hasta el final. <em>_Thanks you so much._


	2. Chapter 2

Lentamente fueron abriéndose al color los ojos celestes de la nación estadounidense. Volvía de un vivido recuerdo en blanco y negro de tanto humo, de tanto dolor a ver los dolorosos colores de la realidad. No escuchaba bien, su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien. Sus oídos parecían tapados, escuchaba con algo de eco pero parecía no expresar ese malestar. ¿Se había dormido? O simplemente sus pensamientos lo hicieron volver a un mal día... un día que desearía ser más que la peor de sus pesadillas.

Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre la mesa, era de un color negro y un diseño muy moderno, pero eso no le importaba. Miró su mano, era grande, muy grande. Parecía fuerte. ¿Fuerte? De qué le servía ahora…

-…Yo también ceo eso, aru. No debe haber sido más que una propia conspiración, aru.

Algo se escuchaba, unas voces que hicieron al rostro americano levantarse con lentitud y dirigirse a los rostros de los que se encontraban hablando, les veía los rostros pero apenas así las caras. Parecía no poder ver sus ojos con sus propios opacos, perdidos en brillo tras diez años de intentar mantener la cabeza en alto y sonreír. Sonreír siempre, esa era la rutina.

-Todo esto es muy raro, justamente que pudieran hacer caer perfectamente sin derribar otro edificio, da.

-Oui… Yo sé muy bien que cayó un tercer edificio sin ser tocados por aviones.

La conversación se volvía algo más nítida, pero el americano no parecía reaccionar a mayores. Los escuchaba, no les veía los ojos pero hablaban de algo doloroso, que le consumía el alma. Ahí, ellos parados como si nada, celebrando estos diez años… diez años.

-Vee… ¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo quiero saber!

-Mejor no te metas, Italia. No saldrá nada bueno de aquí…

Las voces seguían hablando, molestando al muchacho aunque este no las entendiera del todo. Una jaqueca comenzó a taladrar su cráneo, escuchando cada voz más fuerte con esos comentarios hirientes. Caía a pedazos otra vez.

_We've fallen…._

-Quizás todo esto sea planeado por el gobierno, ¿da?

-Shì, shì. Para poder intervenir en el oriente, aru.

-Maybe is a plan, Isn't it?

- Oui, oui, mon cheri.

Ahora las podía escuchar más claro, todo volvía a ser de esos colores inexistentes. Todo volvía a parecer tan negro, tan vil, tan sucio, tan cruel… todo en él volvía a caer. No lo podía creer, simplemente era irreal, ellos, todos ellos.. esas malditas naciones que se hacen llamar aliados o simplemente se hacen pasar por estos cuando les ah de convenir.

-Shut up…

-No creo que a América le haya dolido tanto, ¿Da?

-Russia,aru. No digas esas cosas, aru…

-Shut up…

- If this is the truth, we have not to hide them...

- Shut up! How could you spoke? How this is so easy for you! How could I spoken this so easily? –América no pudo hablar más de esto, simplemente no podía hablar más. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo? Simplemente no podía, su corazón se hacpia un nudo y las palabras en segundos salían de su boca ante la perplejidad de las otras naciones heridas por lo que que ellas mismas habían dicho.- ¿Cómo podría hablar de eso con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo maldita sea…? ¿Díganme ustedes que hablaban tan a la ligera! Qué mierda tenían en la cabeza cuando decían esas cosas.. creen que yo, ¿Qué yo lo hice? ¿Cuánto me dolió? ¡Cuánto maldita sea! Díganme ustedes si pueden…

Pegó una pausa para respirar, para no quebrar en un llanto de cólera e ira incontrolable. Se acercó, a unos pasos de plomo que le hacían pesar hasta la conciencia, lo más cerca de esas naciones.

-¿Cómo podría hablar con facilidad esto? ¿Qué.. qué sentiste tú, desgraciado? –De pura ira, se acercó al primero que había escuchado y lo empujó con su enorme fuerza, sinesperar a que conteste.- ¿Cómo te sentiste en ese maldito terremoto? ¿Mal, no es así? Y ustedes.. y ustedes creyeron que fui yo desde Alaska.. son todos unos malditos.. –pegó una risa, una risa dolida mientras apretaba los puños para no reventar, podía ver las miles y miles de fotos en ese mural del hospital… llenas de rostros, llenas de rostros sin vida.-

El más imponente de las cinco naciones ahí presentes se acercó para calmar a América, de forma cual fue detenido sólo con una fría mirada celeste.- Chechenia, Do you remember that? It was so funny, right? –Esas simples palabras lograron enfriar la conducta rusa, lo hicieron levemente titubear, tocaron una vieja herida qué, sin darse cuenta, el mismo estadounidense había prestado mucha ayuda ese día, había ido antes que nadie a su país.. ese día.- Qué tal, ¿Rusia? ¿Ese día no sufriste?

Nadie quedaba ahí sin ser herido por las palabras del americano, aunque estas no fueran dirigidas hacia él todos sabían que habían hecho mal…

¿Cómo podías hablar con tanta facilidad de algo tan complicado?

-Inglaterra, ¿tú también? –dijo algo dolido- Tú, que me prestaste ayuda para ir al medio oriente.. ¿tú? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó con los trenes en Londres?

El inglés lo trató de callar, pero solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás al recordar esas grabaciones, horrendas grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad. Un día tranquilo, al cual de un momento a otro una bomba estalló, llevándose vidas inglesas en pleno metro que por suerte no fue para más…

¿Cómo podían culpar a alguien sin saber lo que él realmente había hecho?

-Nosotros lo teníamos todo en esa torre, yo lo tenía todo… ¿y ustedes hablan como si nada? ¿¡Cómo pueden culparme a mí! ¿¡A mí! Yo sufrí más que nadie ese día, más que todos ustedes, ingratos, que no sufrieron nada lo que pasó ese día… yo no perdí un centro de negocios, de papeleo… perdí miles de vidas americanas que podían ahora constituir mi país. Vidas que tenían familia, vidas que eran humanas, humanas como todos los que los constituye a ustedes… ¿y ustedes hablan como si nada?

El americano simplemente no podía más… ¿Cómo puedes culparlo como nación de la pérdida de muchas vidas? Vidas que eran suyas, que eran parte de él. Fue arrancar una extremidad frente a sus ojos, fue arrancar trozos de su piel. Cada vida ahí perdida él las sintió, sintió cada llanto de cada familia y aún así lo culpaban de haber sido él mismo quién derribó las torres; Las torres cayeron, pero la culpa no fue de él. Las voces callaron, pero la culpa no fue de él.

Hubo un silencio inescrutable, donde nadie podía verse a los ojos porque delataría lo bestias que habían sido, sin entender que todos buscaban a un culpable inexistente. Las cosas pasan, quedan en el pasado pero lo que dejan para el futuro son sus enormes cicatrices y llagas que perduran en la piel, la mente y el corazón.

-Todos me culpan a mí… ¡Yo no sé si fue alguien de mi país, del oriente o de donde mierda sea! La culpa no es mía… you can put the blame on me, but isn't mine… How can't you understand this? How!

¿Cómo? Cómo podías culpar a alguien de cosas que no tenías la certeza de saber si eran sobre esta persona, para esta o algo por el estilo. Todo esto no es más que una idea tergiversada.

América puede jurar que él no fue, jamás se perdonaría herir tanto a su propio pueblo… Estados Unidos jamás podría dañarse así, a sí mismo como si nada. Él jamás podría haber hecho algo así, aunque le ocultaran la verdad y sus superiores provocaran el atentado…

Él no pudo haberlo hecho.

-¿Ustedes harían sufrir a quién más aman sólo por un beneficio pasajero?

Nosotros caemos… nosotros caemos denuevo después de diez largos sufrimientos, porque esto será algo que jamás olvidaremos…

We've never forgot.


End file.
